The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fixtures for use with machine tools and more particularly to a lathe turning fixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In machine shop work, accuracy is of the utmost importance. When utilizing machine tools such as a lathe, a workpiece is rotated about an axis with a suitable cutting tool engaging the workpiece to cut away predetermined portions to create the desired end product. It is especially important in precision machining that the axis of rotation of the workpiece during turning be perpendicular to the face of the workpiece being cut. Any inaccuracies in the axis of rotation result in rejected items.
In lathes, the workpiece is held in place by a suitable chuck such as a three jaw chuck which is secured to the lathe spindle, the chuck having the jaws thereof simultaneously radially positionable for engaging the periphery of a workpiece. If any misalignment exists between the parts of the spindle, chuck and jaws, this misalignment is reflected in the axis of rotation of the workpiece. It is therefore desirable, to achieve accuracies of five or more decimal places, to have the axis of rotation as true as possible.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved lathe turning fixture.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and improved lathe turning fixture which is adjustable with respect to the chuck face and with respect to the jaw edges.